Far Away
by O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o
Summary: Songfic to Nicklebacks "Far away" Takes place two years after FANG. Fang comes back to Max in the hospital. Oneshot


_**Hello! So I should probably be updating my other stories…but instead I'm doing this…^_^ so I'm having a slight Nickelback obsession right now. Anywhoos so I'm doing a (my first :p) songfic… I changed a couple words to fit the story better.**_

"_**FAR AWAY" by Nickelback **_

_**DISCLAMER: I don't own Maximum Ride…it was what I asked for, for Christmas. I also don't own Nickelback **_

(After FANG like 2 years after he leaves)

FANG POV

I stood over her hospital bed, the beeping of the monitors the only thing assuring me that she was still alive. This was my fault, I should never have left. We could have fought off the school together. Instead I left her to fend on her own, under the stupid impression that I could save the world before she did and keep her from harm. Stupid, stupid, stupid. OF COURSE the school would go after her. She was what kept all of us going. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. In the two years I had been gone I had…changed I guess you could say. I was even more hidden with my emotions. I don't think I spoke more than once a day, and that was usually to order food. Angel had been keeping in touch with me via mind-speak. I looked at Max, she looked so fragile and broken, two things that I had never seen her like. The stupid school did this to her.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

It was all my fault. If I hadn't left she would be fine. I wouldn't be sitting in a hospital room listening to her heartbeats on a monitor. She wouldn't be in a coma.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She HAD to live. The world would be screwed otherwise. Please Max. Make it through.__

_[CHORUS]__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I'm sorry. I never should have left. Dylan deluded me into believing that separation would be better. He's an idiot. I'M an idiot. I should have known that he would be working for the school. Waiting for me to be gone long enough so he could capture you. I'm sorry.__

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your _hand__  
I'd __give__ it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I remember when we danced in the rain that one night. One of our last together. You were smiling and laughing. We were soaked. Our jeans sticking to us, you were beautiful then Max. Even in the pouring rain. You still are the most beautiful thing. You have no idea how much I wanted to propose. But we were to young. __

_[CHORUS]___

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I've traveled the world Max, been all over. Looking for something that could take my mind off you, someone who could understand me like you did…do. I never found it.__

I wanted  
I wanted to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And forgive me  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

I'm sorry Max. Forgive me. I love you.

I took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Max. I never should have left," My voice cracked from lack of use, and a tear slid down my cheek. "Please forgive me. I love you. Always have, and always will."

Suddenly I felt her squeeze my hand, "i…love…you…too" she muttered. Tears flowed freely down my face and I smiled.

"Thank you."

_**Okay so…that was a weak ending...but never-the-less. I hope it was okay. I love this song.**_

"_**Far Away" by Nickelback**_


End file.
